


Similar, But Different

by Nanase_Riku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: Tenn and Sougo go on a little date.





	Similar, But Different

"I can't believe I have to do this..." Tenn mumbled to himself, scowling slightly. The previous night, he had played a game of Truth Or Dare with all of the members of IDOLiSH7, Momo and Yuki from Re:Vale, (surprisingly) the members of ZOOL, and his fellow TRIGGER unit mates, Gaku and Ryunosuke. Tenn had picked dare, thinking that the dare wouldn't be that harsh. But, man, was he wrong. I mean, sure, Sogo was a pretty nice guy. But, he wasn't exactly a guy Tenn would go out with. Nontheless, he got dared to do this, so he had no choice but to go along with it. Plus, whether he shows it or not, he cares a lot about Riku, and he knows that this would make Riku happy.

Sogo, on the other hand, would be completely fine with this, but... He can't shake his nervousness off. He got asked out by Tamaki, to which he politely declined, which leaves him a bit more vulnerable. Sure, Sogo's been single for 17-18 years now, so this dating stuff is all so new to him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Tenn's tastes were, nor what he liked and disliked. He just knew they were to meet up at the ice cream shop nearby and grab some ice cream. After that, they didn't know. They would figure it out when that time comes.

Tenn arrives at the scene, dressed in pants and a long sleeved sweater with a tie. While Sogo wore a basic light purple t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. "Kujo-san...? You're not going to be hot in those clothes...?" Sogo asks. "I'll be fine. But, thanks, I guess..." Tenn mumbles the last part before walking in the direction of the door. "If you're coming, let's go," Tenn tells Sogo before walking in. "Ah... OK!" Sogo hurries into the ice cream shop. Luckily, the two males were able to order first.

Tenn ordered strawberry and Sogo ordered a grape flavoured popsicle. After a small fight over who paid for the ice cream, Tenn finally agreed to let Sogo pay for them both, but told Sogo that he owed him since if this got to Riku's ears, it would upset his poor younger red haired twin. Beginning to eat their ice cream, the heat caused some popsicle juice to run down Sogo's hand without him knowing it. Tenn took a napkin and spoke,"Stay still, Osaka Sogo," the light pink haired male stuck his tongue out slightly as he concentrated on wiping off the juice from Sogo's hand. Sogo's face flushed lightly as Tenn did this. Then, Tenn pulled away, throwing away the napkin. Turning his face away to hide his pink cheeks, Tenn mumbled a "Pay better attention next time," before going back to eating his ice cream.


End file.
